ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soilder5679
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Soilder5679 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gotek (Talk) 02:45, April 30, 2011 00:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,But I don't feel like it but I hope you get other people on it. 01:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck! I'm not allowed on forum's May, 16th, 2011, at 9:48 A.M. CST fanboys Of course i knew he was still a fanboy! after what he did, i dont trust him!! Do you think i really forgave him?! not yet dude! this is still sparta man! Hey of course dude you can stay here forever infaact thats what i want you to do lol and why did you get blocked he was the one doing everything? Supremegogeta 01:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thats just not right who blocked you? Supremegogeta 01:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is i have a qustion why do you change your avatar so much also that can't happen to me because at my schools they have everything blocked! But i guess thats kinda good but it sux when we go to the lad and i can't get on anything fun lol. Supremegogeta 01:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) lol i know what you mean thats why i keep one ive had the sameone ever since i made an account lol and your welcome dude i try to be nice to everybody. Supremegogeta 01:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but i have to go now ttyl! Supremegogeta 01:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I saw you got blocked on the DB wiki, and I kinda complained to Nonoitall about all the language, and that might be why you got blocked. may 18 I complained because I was tired of all the cussing on the wiki. I know you didn't start any of that. Do you know how to make a sig? may 18 Ok. I don't know what a forum is, What is it? Do you want me to make a sig for you? may 19 I don't know if the Fanboy war is still going on but if it is you should join my team for people who want the war to end. may 19 Yeah but Tienshinhan09 made a new account as tienshinhan010. may 19 oh ok. may 19 PLEASE! Please read the ultra news and or community messages, because nobody is supposed to make real dragonball pages right now. may 19 They won't be deleted. Just please don't do it again until supremegogeta thinks we should make real dragonball pages again. may 19 I would delete them, but I don't think SG (it's supremegogeta abriviated) would want me deleting pages unless it was fanon that the writer asked to get deleted or another good reason. It's not against the rules (since it's not the real word and it's not really bad) but I would like if you did not put da** on my talk even if it's not the real word (it's just because I don't like any even slighty bad language and again it's not against the rules so you can't get in trouble). Still I suggest reading the Rules. may 19 You should make an account at http://chatango.com for easier communication with people on the wiki. may 19 Hey it's ok if you see anyone els doing this tell them not to ok. Supremegogeta 20:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you go vote on my blog im trying to see witch charecter people want to see more both of them i made up if you havn't been to there page go to there page than vote the pages are Supreme Gogeta and Future Gounks. Supremegogeta 21:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) You can hang out here anytime you want soilder. 15:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea you don't have to ask please come here not because you got blocked but because you want to. Supremegogeta 23:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) i want you to make pages lol but anyways how's it going? Supremegogeta 23:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) lol thank you and i coudn't agree more with you. I try to make it where they don't have plot holes or anything like that. And that's the main thing i like about my storys they all play a big role. Witch i think it should always be like. Supremegogeta 23:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) thx THank you and i hated everything except the SS4, Goldan Great Ape, Baby saga, and Super 17 saga. Gt could have been better if they tried harder in my opioin Supremegogeta 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) lol yea that does that sometimes when two people try to edit a talke page at the sametime. THere are ways to fix it but i didn't feel like fixing itso i just ersed everything lol wats up? Supremegogeta 23:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) lol sounds awesome i love that show! Thank you agian i had help with the Baby Kid Buu the first and only time i worked with someone i think i work better a lone. lol i might later. Supremegogeta 00:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea i like that episode to ive seen every one lol i don't like the new one's that thev bee making latley it's like they changed everything about it. Supremegogeta 00:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) lol yea that's one of my fav episode's have you seen the one where Stewie and Brian go to all kinds of diffrint universe's thats my fav one! XD 04:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) lol yea that was great! I would like to but i just don't have the time to join aonther Wiki i am to busy with this one and the Dragon Ball Wiki. All the people stoped complaining about the trolls and it's ok now. Besides i thnik another Dragon Ball WIki is worthless considering there are so many and there's notheing left to make a Wiki out of without steeling anothrs idea like i said sorry but i don't have time. Supremegogeta 18:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course thats ok with me lol. Supremegogeta 19:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Because we already have enough at the moment there are so many real pages that aren't finished so until we finish those where not making any real ones. And thank you your awesome to dude! Supremegogeta 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes i will how much do you have left? Supremegogeta 00:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we can! I have wanted to be friends, but I get kin of shy talking to new people. Even though this question is coming out of nowhere, would you like me to make a signature for you? 21:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes you can add them as a page nothing mu8ch really listining to music. wbu? Supremegogeta 22:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome good job on that! My Wiki is starting to get popular as well! Supremegogeta 22:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much dude! So we like the same show's but what type of music do you like? Supremegogeta 22:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you show me those pictures again? 00:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I said on your blog what he has done. I have made a fan fiction, could you check it out? Do you mind gore? 22:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC) He had a long argument about Cell Jr's and Piccolo or something, with JeanGabin666 and Kill You. It was similar to the one you had with JeanGabin666 once... 22:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh you have nothing to worry as for being an Admin we have enough plus even if i was looking for on you couldn't be one becuase there are other users who are more active and have more good edits than you. Supremegogeta 22:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't want to set off another argument or anything. Filler can be a big problem figuring out who is stronger then who, as Super Saiyan 3 Goku could take on Buu (Gotenks absorbed) fine in filler, which he shouldn't be able to do. 22:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You have broke one of the rules. You cussed do it agin and you will be blocked. Supremegogeta 22:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That's what I mean. Filler can sometimes contradict the series. Not all the time, but sometimes. 22:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) reply I like Manson because what he repesnts. He's not really like that that is a charcter he plays there's nothing really wrong with him he stands up aginst what is wrong watch some interviews of his or even listine to the lyrics very carfully and you can tell there is a hiddin message with in the songs. Not a bad one i mean stuff like don't belive what you hear on TV. Supremegogeta 22:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes we are still cool if you won't me to talk aboput more of why i like Manson i would be more than happy to. Supremegogeta 22:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on getting on the top 5 on that wiki thing. I don't what It means, but it looks cool. Congrats. 22:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I have been on that before lol congrats and that vid was awesome! XD Supremegogeta 22:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reply Oh wow thats unexpected lol. Well check out my new fan fiction Dragon Ball: The New Hero's on this wiki! I already on my first Saga and on Chapter 5 about to be Chapter 6! LSSJ4 22:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I deleted the Layout on your wiki so now everything can go back to normal. Sorry that my layout messed it up dude. LSSJ4 22:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will post them later just not right now. But yes Kill You became a admin I was shocked to because he seemed like the rude and arrogant type but ever since he became a admin he changed. So he is acting a lot less rude and a lot less arrogant. LSSJ4 00:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I watch vidoes but i don't have an account. Supremegogeta 00:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i am done writing fan fics for a while i might make some in the future but probley not. Supremegogeta 00:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah it has been awhile not much. 01:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i dont know i dont really have favorites. 01:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Because he probably asked for it and had more "good" edits then me. So thats probably why. LSSJ4 01:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Somebody named Jasonr. He only made three edits than he left forever. Supremegogeta 02:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I KNEW IT!Any way I heard that "1700 cousin can't be on the wiki."Anyway,He is GOOD at taking your identaty.HE'S ACUALLY MY FRIEND!Anyway,can you make a sig?If you can't,use this until you ask my pal,Blalafoon.- See you soon,and yeah,I will add you.But do you want me to delete Mystic Gohan96 from my friend's list? Goten17 is awesome! 05:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I just created Dragon ball AF.Wanna watch it?I did not finish it.I will add a new Part every day.So stay tuned! Goten17 is awesome! 06:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did we ever meet?. South Kaioshin Daniel 06:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No i deleted my past messages. And don't make abnymore pages until you finish the ones you made alrady ok? Supremegogeta 21:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i m fine im about to edit all thses pages so they will be done so i won't be able to talke much. Supremegogeta 21:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Blog on DB WIki Hey dude i made a blog on the Dragon Ball Wiki can you go check it out and comment? 07:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks see yea later! 07:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Hello Soilder. I have greatly updated the Namekian's last stand story if you can check it out. What's your favourite Dragon Ball Saga? 18:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Bora has died in the story now. Thanks. 18:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for checking the story, I have read the comment. What do you like about the new update? Tell me in my talk box. Yajirobe will be making an appearance soon, and he is one of the few hero's who lives. I like your Yajiorbe what if too. 19:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you like about the new update? You're an awesome user. 19:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I have to go now, but I will update the story soon, tomorrow, and hopefully you can check it out. Bye. 19:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It looks like someone already took care of it for you! Supremegogeta 21:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I am not mad i am just shocked that you belive he's stronger. Supremegogeta 03:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok im sorry for calling you that. Supremegogeta 03:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) No im not mad and i deleted it. So what's up? Supremegogeta 08:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out when i get the time. Supremegogeta 19:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Thank you for checking out my top 50 characters. I have updated my story also. How are you? 20:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yea i got it i just didn't have time to reply sorry. lol Supremegogeta 20:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine. Just bored. Yajirobe has now appeared in the story, and won his first battle. Could you check it? Thanks. Me and Supremegogeta and going to make a fan fiction soon. 20:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you go comment on my new blog it's a qustion that has been buging me for a while. Supremegogeta 20:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh really bring them here im bored. lol can you give me a link to your forum? Supremegogeta 02:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That thing is way to confusing for me lol bring them here so i can have fun. Supremegogeta 02:19, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing i am just bored lol wbu? Supremegogeta 02:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Soilder. How are you? Me And Supremegogeta have made a Fan Fic Called Dragon Ball MT. I have updated my fan fiction, and made a new one, called Uprising. Could you check out both? Thanks. Have you made any? 19:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I made Uprising to keep DBZ fans happy, who don't know what DB is. Also it's a story I have been thinking of for a while. Thanks! You're awesome. 19:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you checked out A Namekian's Last Stand's update? Another Main character has died. What's your favourite fan fiction you've ever read? 19:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't have one either. Nothing is up with me. Bored. Got one week left of school and then it's the summer holidays, then collage. Also in the holidays I should have the fan fictions done and made maybe another one. What's up with you? 20:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. I'm watching Lord of the Rings Return of the King. I don't know what to do next in my fan fiction. A Namekian's last stand I mean. Master Roshi has died, and I din't know where to go from there. 20:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude! What's up? Supremegogeta 23:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the complamets lol and i own a Xbox 360 and a playstation 2. Wbu? Supremegogeta 23:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) lol yea i like the 360 better to. I am glad your going to be more active here i am going to go see yea later dude! Supremegogeta 23:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You have broken one of the rules you left a link to another Wiki this is your warning. Supremegogeta 04:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Fine I am fine but i wish Nappa'sgoatee would get on so we can finish the saga of lord Doom. What do you like about it so far? Supremegogeta 04:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you your awesome to see yea later. And don't worry about it. lol Supremegogeta 04:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think Gohan is stronger than Goku even before he transformed. Because even Goku said himslef that he is stronger than him. Supremegogeta 00:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well to be fair i wouldn't go with eitheir of them. Here's what i think Vegeta and Future trunks are the same in power they are a little more powerful than Piccolo who is a little weaker than the Cell Jrs. I think that the cell jrs. are stronger than all three of them. I take that back i think Piccolo is he same strength as Vegeta nd Trunks but everything else stays the same. Supremegogeta 00:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Type two of these 18:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I have updated my second fan fiction, but that is all really. Playing Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D. 18:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) So I'm guessing you've read the bit when Vegeta is talking to Tarble. Thanks. I won't update it anymore today. 18:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) None. Hi I read all of your post and I checked out all of your links they are good. LSSJ4 01:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) None. Nothing but I have to go. Cya later. LSSJ4 01:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude what's up? Supremegogeta 02:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much checking my messages. Supremegogeta 04:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) None. Gohan was holding back. Gohan was not going to go all out with his 7 year old brother. No way is Goten equal to a adult Gohan at the age of 7. I believe Goten may only be half of Gohan's full power. LSSJ4 18:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh nothing i am on chatago but now im gonig to go watch the tfs. Supremegogeta 00:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree with 100% on the Piccolo thing. Nothing is up reall yea dude i love the red Ribbon army saga one of the best out of the entire seruis i think. Supremegogeta 05:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) not much. i've started on my first fan fiction though. it's called "The Invasion of Earth" About The Official Unofficial Power Levels on DaizEX. Yeah that list has indeed very good information. We should share it on the Power Level page on the Dragon Ball Wiki. Even tho I disagree with the majority of the power levels after the Frieza Saga. They do add good information to support their claims. LSSJ4 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Is it a wiki or is on UDBW? Bobo2000 19:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll join. Bobo2000 19:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I did, I'm FireBlaze2XXX. Hello Hello Soldier, how are you doing? I have updated my Uprising story if you can check it out. You made any more power level guides? 21:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for checking it out, can't wait to see your opinion. I know people may prefer storys where it's a complete new story, like Lssj4's Dragon Ball: New Hero's, but I like doing what ifs more. I am not so good at making my own characters in another person's franchise. 21:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Soilder. I have commented on your GT blog, could you reply with what you think? re you mad at me, because you seem to not have read this story, just wondering, sorry. 22:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I thought you were because of the comment I made on your GT blog. 22:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. Bored, listening to video game music. 22:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I don't edit on that wiki much anymore. Nothing much is going on just editing the wiki and stuff, how about you? ~ IceMoonCloud 00:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you as well. ~ IceMoonCloud 01:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC)